


成人礼物

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: *设定：嘎凯亲兄弟，家境不好，哥哥在社会底层打工挣钱供嘉尔上学，因为是寄宿学校平时兄弟俩没有交流的机会。嘎嘎是品行兼优的三好学生，即将参加改变自己一生命运的高考。不知道为什么写着写着变成了无病呻吟风…谨慎食用。一切错误属于作者。





	成人礼物

王嘉尔走到楼下，抬头看到家里的窗户依然是漆黑一片。他叹了口气，走入漆黑的楼道。

他早就应该猜到不会有人等他的。十八岁的生日其实和平日也没什么不同，所有朋友的祝福加在一起都不如哥哥一句“生日快乐”来得有用。

或许是在给他准备惊喜呢。嘉尔自嘲地笑了笑，从兜里掏出钥匙，扭开门锁。不知道哥哥加班到这么晚有没有记得吃饭，或许……

嘉尔在玄关脱下鞋子，赤脚走进狭小的黑暗。这里的一切他都熟悉，闭着眼都能找到方向。

啪。

他没想到哥哥就在客厅的沙发上。狭窄的老沙发容不下哥哥的长腿，他只能蜷着身子缩在上面，右脚搭在扶手上，弯出一个完美的弧度。面前的茶几上摆着横倒的各种空酒瓶，嘉尔一天没回家，只粗粗数了下酒瓶都觉得胆颤。不知道他到底喝了多少酒。

“你非要这样背着我作践自己吗。”王嘉尔从嗓子里挤出了这句话。他疯了一样跑上前去，用力摇醒他。那一刻他无比害怕他的哥哥再也醒不过来，酒精的可怕他早已见识过，这个魔鬼带走了他们的父亲，现在对他的哥哥也开始下手。

一定要醒。一定要醒过来。

 

王凯睁开眼时并没有发现眼前是他的弟弟。他只觉得头痛欲裂，眼前一片光亮晃得他睁不开眼，他想骂人，却在看清嘉尔的面孔后失了语。

“……怎么是你。”王凯坐在沙发上，扶着头愣了半天，才搞明白自己现在在哪儿。醉酒前破碎的记忆像刀片一样割伤他，又让他抓不住。

“为什么又喝这么多酒。”王嘉尔蹲下来为他收拾面前残局。空酒瓶快装满了一蛇皮袋，剩下还没喝完的瓶子被碰倒，一会儿他还要去拿拖把把地上拖干净。

“我忘记了。你今天怎么回来了？学校今天放假还是……”

“学校不放假，今天我过生日，想回家来看看哥。”

气氛又变得凝固。嘉尔低着头，不知道该说什么，他们之间的关系本不应该这么冷淡，无话可说，但他也实在想不出有什么要说的。每次回来看到他哥都让他心疼，不懂得照顾自己却满嘴大道理，要他好好读书自己就会宽心。然而却从不在乎自己，仿佛是一台不知疲倦的机器，就算出了故障也不会停下来。

“哥……”

“嘉尔……”两人同时开口，嘉尔一愣，被王凯抢在他前头说出了话：

“生日快乐，嘉尔。”

王嘉尔看着哥哥瘦削的面庞和累到凹陷下去的眼窝，突然泄气到不知道该说什么。这种颓败的无力感始终困扰着他，永远困扰着他。就算是亲兄弟，他和他之间隔着的那道不可逾越的鸿沟，也让他永远无法开口表白自己的爱。

那畸形的、逾越的爱。

 

“嘉尔，过来。到哥哥身边来。”

王凯一头毛乱糟糟，浑身酒气，伸出胳膊搂住了他的好弟弟。好像已经有一两个月没有见过面，年轻男孩比他印象里的样子还要高了一些，软软地趴在他怀里，像一只不咬人的小老虎。一想到这里他就忍不住笑了出来，低下头，在嘉尔的额头上着迷地印上了一个干燥温柔的吻。

嘉尔闭上眼，等待爱情离开他。他无比珍惜这一时刻，他欺骗自己这是爱，除了哥哥对弟弟的祝福，还有爱人之间的依偎。他多希望自己可以赶紧长大，成长为可以为哥哥分担生活忧愁的男人。

但他不是。他仰起头，隐约蹭到了什么东西。王凯也愣住了。

嘉尔，不是这样的。

但他已经没有开口辩解的机会了。暴怒的小老虎把他扑在身下，疯狂地吮住他的唇，像一个渴望从乳房干涸的母狮身上得到奶汁的幼崽，嘉尔绝望地挣扎着想从他身上得到不存在的爱。

他再也无法忍受了。他的哥哥每天为了他的学费奔走劳累，他的哥哥在被老板克扣工资时只能低声下气道歉，他的哥哥跟别的男人在某间小旅馆的某张床上做爱，然后喝酒——

他的生命就像他们的生活一样晦暗不清，迷雾笼罩。他再也不想放手这一束唯一的光亮。

“哥。”

嘉尔抬起身子，坚实的身躯遮在他眼前，为他挡住刺目的日光灯投下一片阴影，“你不会拒绝我的成人礼物，对吧。”

王凯不知道该说什么。他说不出话。他一向不擅长处理在自己理解能力范围之外的事情，就像前男友的出轨。

还有眼前的发情弟弟。

他所能做的，只有在嘎嘎低下头为他解开松松悬在胯上的工裤时，低声嘱咐他：“套子在我外套的钱包夹层，银行卡后面。去拿。”

他的亲爱弟弟知道的，他永远都学不会拒绝他的要求。

 

“哥哥教你，把套子套在……上面。”王凯有点难为情地抓住弟弟送到自己眼前的肉棒。他可真大，比他之前有过的男人都要大，看起来也很健康，从头就散发着一股迷人气息。

他好想吃。酒精的作用还没散去，他迷迷糊糊低下了头，也不管沾了他一手黏湿润滑液的套子，这一刻他只想把弟弟吞入口中，用喉咙和唇舌取悦他，用湿热和吸吮解脱他，用一切一切的爱和他融化在一个梦里。

嘉尔没办法坚持。他在进入哥哥嘴里的第三分钟便忍不住射精了，勃起的肉棒抽动着吐出白色的浊液。王凯之前几乎极少为男友口交，因他有洁癖作祟，每次跟肉棒缠绵时都忍不住会觉得肮脏恶心，口交后要跑去马桶前把胃容物吐得一干二净，闹得两人不愉快。然而这次的精液他忍不住全数咽下，因为是弟弟的东西，原本腥咸微苦的味道在他眼里也能够接受了。

“哥……”嘉尔看着哥哥在自己眼前吃着自己的精液，不知该说什么话来。16岁起便在梦里出现过的场景居然真的会发生，除了他只坚持了三分钟便射精了以外几乎一切都像是未醒来的一场梦。然而当王凯含着他的精液抬起头冲他微笑的时候他便知道自己还在现实里。

嘉尔低下头去，亲吻哥哥沾着白浊的通红的唇。

“哥，我想进入你。”嘉尔展开双臂，抱住他细瘦的哥哥走到床边躺下。沙发太小，他心疼哥哥的腰会疼。常年的劳累让他经不起太大的折腾，嘉尔只想把过去18年哥哥给自己的宠爱都同等给他。

“嘉尔不想戴套了嘛……”王凯摸摸小老虎毛茸茸的脑袋，“哥哥有点怕……”

“哥哥不怕。”嘉尔亲亲王凯的唇，又向下惩罚性地咬了口他的下巴。“嘉尔在呢，哥哥不要怕。”

嘉尔跪在哥哥双腿间，为他脱下裤子。他的哥哥那么瘦，两只细瘦的脚踝他几乎一手便能握住。他第一次无比直观地感受到哥哥的脆弱，在分别和疏远后再回头看，哥哥始终在他身后默默守护。他控制不住地想趴在他身上嚎啕大哭，那些受过的却从未让他知道的伤，那些堵在心头却从未说出口与他分担的委屈，那些独自一人撑起生活的灰暗日子，他都错过了。

王凯抓着嘉尔的手，教他送进自己的体内。手上残留的润滑油的黏腻触感帮他打开了那个洞口，不安地迎进了这个熟悉又陌生的男子。里面又湿又软，丝绸样的光滑触感让他忍不住屈指挠了挠。王凯几乎被这一下刺激到高潮，转过头无声地呻吟，被嘉尔追着他的唇亲吻，要他看着自己，不许他害羞地逃避自己的目光和包围。王凯脸红的要命，满脑子都是在自己后穴抽弄的手指，自己的，嘉尔的，紧紧地贴在一起，像两条翻滚着交媾的蛇，把后穴搞得泥泞不堪，一片狼藉，几乎立刻要吃进嘉尔的大肉棒。

“嘉尔，你进去……”他微不可闻地恳求。那根沾满了肠液和润滑油的手指抽出来，准确无误地摸到了他最想要的。他看着嘉尔，嘉尔也看着他。那根漂亮健康的肉棒抵住他的后穴，破开他的身体，把自己送了进去。

他们在彼此岁月的流逝中都学会了隐忍和克制，分别用酒精和学习、做爱和运动来麻痹自己。然而或许上天注定他们会这样一路走下去，走出迷雾，走到阳光照耀的世界，当嘉尔进入他的那一刻，如同榫终于揳入了属于自己的卯，那一刻他们把自己坦荡呈献给彼此，做爱就像瀑布倾泻一样顺其自然。

“嘉尔。”王凯喘息着摸上弟弟的头。他用力在自己身上劳作，带着阳光的呼吸喷洒在他耳边，带着热度的汗水滴落在他唇边。王凯伸出舌头卷走了那滴带着咸味的汗水，就像黑白世界的唯一一点红，他忍不住叹气，迎着嘉尔的抽送把自己送上去，送给他自己全部的身体和灵魂。他想把自己的心也给弟弟，给他带在身边，教他怎么去应对世界上的坏人和艰难，教他怎么在现实的挫败和险阻面前变得坚强。然而这颗心已经累了很久，枯萎了很久，像是一朵阴影中得不到阳光的玫瑰，他为自己的弱小感到痛苦。嘉尔在他眼里永远都值得最好的，但他从来不是。

嘉尔很快适应了哥哥身体里的拥挤和热情。那里层层叠叠，又滑又紧，他的肉棒在里面玩得不亦乐乎。然而第一次做爱的他并不知道快感究竟是怎么一回事，他偷看过哥哥和男友做爱，只以为不知疲倦地把肉棒送进去哥哥便会爽。而当他把肉棒抽出来划过一处蜜地时他听到哥哥发出了一声小小的呻吟，抓住自己肩膀的细瘦手指仿佛要铐住他，把他锁在自己身上。

热爱学习的孩子总是会触类旁通，并被学习带来的快乐所回馈。王凯第一次被这样密集的针对那处高潮点，之前从未有过一个男人能给他这样的体验。他被嘉尔送上云巅，落下来时也被紧紧拥入怀中，一次次的冲撞要了他的理智，撕开他的伪装。他只会浪叫了，连狭小出租屋的糟糕的隔音效果都不在乎。他用力的抓紧嘉尔的坚实肩背，要他再深些，再快些，要这场性事永不结束，要他们两人在未来的生命中永远相依。他一定是疯了，一定疯了，他舍不得放开他一手养大的孩子，舍不得他离开自己的面对那个复杂黑暗的现实，舍不得他在未来被男人女人欺骗伤害，舍不得他在失败面前跌倒划伤。他浪叫着流出泪水，干涸已久的眼眶在这一刻终于找回了失落的情感，他曾经刻意疏远和逃避的正是他现在沉溺其中无法自拔的错乱爱意，嘉尔或许不知道哥哥交往过的每个男人都有他身上的小小影子。

哥哥爱你。那一刻王凯控制不住地说出了这句话，随之而来的是喷薄在自己体内的高潮和放纵。嘉尔浑身是汗，紧紧抱住他的哥哥，他爱了很久很久的人。他终于可以说出这句话。

我也爱你，哥哥。

他们紧紧相拥，接吻，时间和空气在他们身边停滞，仿佛这一刻会到地老天荒。嘉尔在哥哥身上学会了如何成长为一个男人。而王凯也在嘉尔身上看到了属于未来的曙光。他们流泪，汗水和泪水混杂在一起，漫长的人生终于找到了属于自己的伴侣相随，那一刻阳光终于破开迷雾，照耀进他们破碎的生命。

我们都会越来越好的。嘉尔拥住熟睡的哥哥，肋骨硌得他有点疼，他却舍不得放手。

我们还会在一起，那么久。

一辈子。


End file.
